<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening the new chapter by Isilloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563719">Opening the new chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth'>Isilloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaxy far far away: Heather Ryder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world (or at least that little piece of it) Heather Ryder finally has time for herself. And for Jaal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaxy far far away: Heather Ryder [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opening the new chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt like adrenaline was leaving her body. She faltered, which wasn’t advisable when she held Scott, who barely stood. Luckily, Lexi soon took care of her brother and helped him to medbay. Heather thought she would fall in a moment. She was happy, but also she felt a kind of emptiness. It was an end to the great part of her life. And what’s next? But, before she devoted herself to sad meditation, Jaal, laughing and happy, kissed her and took her into his arms. She was carried away with the kiss, long and passionate, as passionate as it could be among people and forgot tiredness and sadness. After all, did she had any reason for this? They won, they lived and before humanity in Andromeda new chapter was opening.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Heather was sitting near the bonfire, one of many lit to celebrate the victory. They decided to celebrate here, under the open sky, if one may say so on Meridian. They danced and drunk and laughed. And sure, there were many wounded (Heather still thought of Scott with fear), and some deaths, but hell they won! Even if ketts will eventually come back, and the problems weren’t over yet this was a moment of victory. Still, she felt strange melancholy.</p><p>“Heather! Come to us!” Liam and Jaal came together, embraced, with cups in their hands. Their friendship developed a lot during their time on Pathfinder’s team, which made her happy. But, after all, who could not like Jaal?</p><p>The Angara broke away from his friend and approached her, taking her hands.</p><p>“You seems quiet today. Is everything all right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just tired. And worried about Scott.”</p><p>“I see,” he gently stroked her cheek. “Would you like to lie down? I may come with you…”</p><p>“Hey! Hey!” Liam approached them, interrupting a moment of intimacy. “Lovebirds! I know what is on your mind,” he put his arms on their shoulders. “No one is going anywhere! Not today! Today we have fun, and there is no rest till morning!” he cried out. “And Scott will be all right, he is in good hands.”</p><p>“So not bed for me noted.”</p><p>“Exactly I’m glad you get it,” Liam was wasted, his tongue twisted and eyes shone. He took them into the direction of the crowd.</p><p>Everyone was there, smiling and full of joy. Peebee drank with Kalinda like if they were best friends once again, Drack and Cora supposedly exchange the war stories, Vetra talked with her sister over some turian alcohol, which acquiring must have been hard here, and even Moshae Sjefa discussed something with Evfra, holding a drink.  Moment of peace after the battle.</p><p>Heather soon blended in-crowd, laughing, dancing and drinking like everyone else.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Jaal, you’re unbelievable!” She laughed, as he placed a passionate kiss on her neck, pinning her against the wall of Hyperion. There were some people around, but none seemed to care, as they stopped during the way to Pathfinder’s quarters. “Stop.”</p><p>“I thought we’re not hiding anymore?” he broke for her just for a moment, breathing heavily.</p><p>“We’re not, but… Oh, come on,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the direction of the room. She was drunk, but not as drunk to make out in public.</p><p>They practically run, at least as much as they state allowed them. As soon as the doors were shut behind them Jaal came back to her neck, which he seemed to adore. And she didn’t protest – it was quite stimulating for her as well. Her back against the wall, her hands in his. She moaned.</p><p>“Oh, fuck me, Jaal.”</p><p>“Patience, darling one,” he managed, between kisses. He helped her took off her shirt and bra. He kneeled in front of her, his eyes in line with her breasts and took it in his hands, taking off his gloves before. His soft skin on her made her shiver.  </p><p>His lips and tongue started to work on her breast, and Heather took his head, stroking delicately his cowl, which she knew he loved. Jaal purred, beaming with bioelectricity. Even she could feel his current.</p><p>With a devious smile, he started to pull off her pants, still fully clothed. Heather was about to say something, but she only moaned in pleasure when he again started to work on her breasts, now also touching her clit.</p><p>“Jaal… please…” she managed only to plead, as his finger reached her center. She was still standing by the wall, leaning on it heavily. She was just about to come on his finger, when, finally, he took her in his arms and carried her to the bed.</p><p>He once again started to work on her breast, and she was on the edge from merely his touch on them. When he started to lick her clit with his long, agile tongue, she came almost immediately. And then she came again. All she could do was moaning his name when she dug her nails into his back. The pleasure was overwhelming.</p><p>Jaal got up from between her legs, licking his lips with a mischievous smile. Heather took him in her arms, kissing him passionately, tasting herself.</p><p>“Now there is my turn,” she said, leaning down to his erect penis, but Jaal stopped her. He took her chin and, gently, lifted her head and kissed her once again.</p><p>“Oh, no, I think you are ready for me. Let’s not waste it.”</p><p>“If you wish so.”</p><p>His hands were on her, and hers on him. When finally his cock entered her vagina, she felt so full, complete. He was big, but she was wet enough. He started to move slowly, and then faster and faster. Jaal leaned down to her, kissing her on the neck, biting her delicately. Tomorrow she would probably need to wear some shawl, but right now she didn’t care. His current was building, strong bioelectricity she learned to connect with his orgasm just turned her on even more. Finally, she came on him, shouting his name, and, right after that, she could feel his release.</p><p>Jaal fell on her, worn-out from pleasure, and then lay down next to her. She clung to him, hearing his heart and gently humming of his current.</p><p>“I love you, Jaal,” she whispered when her breathing calmed down.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>